


By Your Side

by kiddiluna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a side to be on, everyone wants to be by Bilbo's side but due to him being oblivious one of the kings takes it upon himself to make his feelings known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

A brown haired hobbit was sitting in between the two kings, one was the king of the Lonely Mountain Thorin Oakenshield and Thranduil, elven king of Mirkwood. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife but Bilbo was oblivious to what was happening around him. The kings were having a death glare contest each other.

All the other dwarfs were across the table trying to avoid being in the line of fire while there were making bets to see how long it would take Bilbo to figure out that the kings want him in their beds.

"Bilbo." A young blonde dwarf who was the heir to the Lonely Mountain whispered gaining the hobbit attention instantly.

"What is it Filli?" Bilbo asked turning his attention to towards the young Prince.

"Do you want to join me and Killi at the lake after supper?" Filli requested as he pointed at himself then at Killi who gave Biblo a small wave.

"I don't mind, accompanying you at all." Bilbo told him causing Filli to smile slightly before he turned his attention over to his brother.

"Killi, he said yes." Filli told Killi who smiled at him.

"Great." Killi said as they all continued to eat with the tension in the air. Soon as everyone was finishing up their meals. Filli and Killi remained seated waiting for the hobbit to finish when he did he rose up from his seat gaining attention from the two kings that sat on either side of him.

"Bilbo, where are you going?" Thorin asked as he watched the hobbit got up from out of his seat.

"Filli and Killi have requested my presence to join them at the lake this afternoon." Bilbo informed him.

"I see,." Thorin said as he looked over at his heirs skeptically before nodding his head. “Well I have meetings to attend so I will try to join you as swiftly as I can.” he told the hobbit as he gave one last glare at the elven king and turned to head to his office so he could began the council meetings.

Thranduil waited until the Dwarf king was gone before standing up calling out for the hobbit to wait, “Do you mind if I accompany you to the lake as well?” He asked looking over at Killi and Filli.

Filli and Killi knew they could not outright deny anything from a potential ally so they accepted the King’s request to join them down at the lake. 

Once they were at the lake Filli and Killi quickly took off into the water as Bilbo smiled as he watched them as he took a seat close to the shore to watch them allowing the water brushed against his sensitive hobbit feet.

"Thranduil, why did you request to come with us today? I would think because you are on a diplomatic mission you would have to actually attend some of the meetings." Bilbo says as he looked over at him flashing a smile.

“My my aren’t you the one with knowledge of the situation. I merely wanted to see more of the land in which they are leading without being escorted around by the King Grumpy himself." Thranduil questioned as he returned the smile with his own

Bilbo stifled a laughter as Thorin was addressed as King Grumpy, he did have a level of grump on his face many would think is permanent but lately Thorin had been more than kind to the hobbit. “I see.” Bilbo assessed when he calmed down as he began to slowly kick his feet inside the water.

"Bilbo, I wish to tell you that I will always be by your side when you need me." Thranduil said before leaning to press a kiss on his cheek before getting up to go attend his own meetings with the Dwarf king. Bilbo sat there shock as he watched Thranduil walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one shot. I hope you guys leave comments and Kudos.


End file.
